argentum
by Ferrum
Summary: In a moonlight night, Sierra shared her past to Klaus...


argentum

Suikoden series are trademarks and copyrighted by Konami. This fanfiction's mere fanwork only, not to gain profit, just to cure mental illness and don't sue me because of everything.  
Timeline: Middle of Suikoden II, some time after Kiba had died.

* * *

It was full moon already, perfect silver circle in the color of a cobalt blue night sky; while the stars were hiding behind the black cottons, it sure was cloudy that night; and the moon, still, was shining in its proud argentum color, as if it was saying that it was the only one who ruled the darkness. The moon, silver moon, the only thing she liked.

Sierra smiled, a quick smile that she couldn't hold too long, because a frown soon followed, snapped herself from the daydreams about the moon. It was true that she liked the moon, but did the moon liked her? Now, she fell to her knees, hugging her own stomach in pain, one hand still resting in the window, trying to reach the impossible thing above there... What did bring her to the castle's library anyway, at the time like this... midnight already?

Her stomach growled in pain, she tightened her arms to it, she couldn't stand it anymore... it had been months, years, centuries, she had to do it, she had to do it tonight... but she couldn't.

If she did that, what would be happening to her? To another people? To the army? She had responsibility to take right now, she couldn't make risks at times like this... 

But if she didn't do it... would it happen to her?

Silence overflow through the night, she needed to cry this time. Only this time, please God, if there's any... mock me, pity me, but what I really want is a drop of tear... it has been so long... She screamed in her heart. She needn't to hear the supreme One's answer, as drops of transparent liquids flowing, and silent screams of pain run between her ivory teeth. 

"Damn You, You're so irritating. I asked for a drop, and You give me many..." She cursed in her cry. "I can't catch why people adore You so much, You has left me for more than 500 years... Just... damn..."

"Sierra?" She stiffened her body, stunned at the voice that was echoing through the racks in the library. "Miss Sierra, isn't it? What are you doing here?"

She wanted to curse Him again, asking why she didn't get any privacy. She couldn't. She didn't do that, as the shadow of a man came to the distance of the silver Moon's reaching light. Black hair, and dark violet eyes.

"Sir Klaus, what are you doing here?" Sierra quickly cleaned her tears with her sleeves. She was not going to be discovered, her tears would not going to be seen, especially by a *humans*! Didn't care how famous he or she was, how strong he or she was, or how handsome he was... She held her breath, what did she say just now?

"I said the same for you." He smiled, seemed like he didn't know she was crying anyway, she released her breath in relief. "I can't sleep, so I think I can read one or two books, how about you?"

Sierra chuckled lightly, despite she was giving her tears and trying to resist her pain few moments ago, but 500 years of life taught her how to survive, especially among humans. "Have too much battle worn you out, or you're so stupid to forget that we, vampires are creatures of the night?"

Another light laugh followed hers. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm starting to forget things."

"Yes, maybe." She smiled. "You better rest that brain, Sir Klaus. It's priceless, so don't waste it."

"Yes, Miss Sierra, I'll remember that clearly." He replied, then his eyes moved, from the siluette of her body, to the bright circle behind her as he commented. "The queen of the night."

She followed the trail of his gaze to the one she adored, The Moon. "Yes, adorable, isn't she?" Great, she muttered in her heart, now one of Your invention's taking him away from me. You'd better hear this, because when I'll meet You, I'll--- She paused, what was the meaning of her suddenly gave one or two meaningless speech to The One she didn't even know the truth of His existence.

"My mother died in a moonlight night, just like this time." He suddenly said.

Turning her face back to him, she beamed a smile. "That's a sad story, but you should forget it, sir Klaus."

Klaus bitterly laughed. "Easy for you to say that, miss Sierra."

"No it wasn't." Sierra soon countered, her smile then was more bitter than Klaus' forced laugh. She closed her eyes. "You know, in the same time like this, my father and mother are killed, my whole clan's killed, and I even killed the person I adored... now, you get it, sir Klaus?"

She opened her eyes, revealing a strong and intense golden eyes, glaring, challenging his sympathizing violet--- She held her breath. No, she was sure he would showed pity, sorrow, but none, he only took her gaze with a clear forging violet eyes, the usual gaze he had for others.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry." His lips was 180 degrees, perfect horizontal line. "So that's why you were crying before---" he waited for her shocked expression that was soon showed by her pale face, " and I can say the same for you now, miss Sierra." He walked to her, dropping the books he held before, stopped before her. "That's a sad story, and you should forget it."

Not a demand, not an order, not pity, not a mockery, not a mischief... but a smile... an innocent smile. She had seen this eye before, long time ago... 500 years to the past, more even, to the place where she called home... and she didn't know when, why and how did her tears flow again. It was just like... she didn't know.

"Ah." She covered her eyes with both her hands. "My eyes are hurt."

"Then let it hurt. You're going to hurt it more if you do that." He was looking with that gaze again, the gaze she knew to well. He extended his arms, giving her a space to stay.

She didn't know why, she didn't know how, or when, and she realized her tears was wetting his shirt, and her face was brushing against his chest, and hands protectively holding her back. She found safe, there, identical... his gaze, his warmth, identical with his father's...

***

'Daddy, daddy, I wanna make a crown from the flowers and you will put it on!' Little girl, chuckled freely, nothing to be concerned in this world. After all, this world's hers.

'Now, now, Sierra, don't get excited..." hand, strong and warm, patting her head with care and love. 'I'll put it on, then.'

'Yaay! Father's going to be the king, mommy's queen and I'll be the princess!' Laughters soon came, from an adult man and woman.

'Yes, yes, it would be that way, my princess...'

***

She opened her eyes abruptly, and in a mere instant she knew where she was. Dear merciless Supreme One, she soon uttered in her heart, unable to speak, mute in a different matter.

"You're awake?" His voice was so close to her ears, his chest moved up and down at every breath he released. "I don't know if you're the first night creature who actually sleep in the night."

"Hmm... maybe." Some mumbles came from her lips. "I guess I've got myself carried away. Yes, that must be it." And she would hate it if the man asked her what carried her away, she wouldn't answer it. In a whole time in her life, she hated humans who wanted to know everything, more than anything in the world.

And, he didn't ask for anything at all. She still there, in his arms, they were sitting at the side of the window. She noticed it very well, people could see them from outside. But again, they were all sleeping, taking refuge in their dreams, like all foolish humans.

"You're warm." She commented, at the same time trying to convince him, that she was not praising him too. "Thank you."

"You're welcomed." He replied. "Miss Sierra, you're strangely quiet and nice this night."

"I take that as a praise, thank you, Sir Klaus." She giggled. "You too, are extremely gentle and not apprehensive as I always see."

"Well, take this as a different occassion, won't you, miss Sierra?" He smiled back at him, yes that smile that wanted to make her recalling his father again, back into life, then a quiet laugh came. "And I won't tell anyone how your stomach screamed this night."

"Eh?" She frowned, pale face unusually went pale. "I mean---"

"I've never seen you in the restaurant, so I think vampires have a different portions in their food, can I say so, miss Sierra?"

"Uhh--- that's..." She concealed her face underneath his chin. 

"I guess you haven't taken a bite for a long time, have you?"

Sierra didn't answer, she didn't know what happen if she did, if she had something in mind of his action would be, she definitely wouldn't reply to his retoric question. "You know for yourself, sir Klaus."

"Why?"

"Am I in a position for asking choice, sir Klaus?" She mockingly asked. "For a man who's so smart, you're stupid. Of course I can't pocking my own choice, as one of the race that humans frighten so much, " She responsed for her own question. "I don't want to involve myself in human's problems, I've survived hundred of years not drinking blood, why I can't now?

"And you know the last person whose blood I drank? I killed him." She bit her lower lip. "Someone have to, he's too dangerous."

"The one you've mentioned before? The one you adored?" He arched his eyebrow, no reaction from the vampiress. "You'd wished him to live forever, and you killed him?"

"How do you know?"

"Rumors."

"Richmond." She hissed hatefully.

"It's not only you." He countered with a laugh, as it was a laughable thing to be heard. "All people, we mean, all creatures, every single of them, in this single castle, Richmond has all of them, all we need to do is just pay him. You pay much, and he'll give you as much as he could get."

"And why did you sacrifice that money you have for my informations?"

"Reasons..." He paused for a while, while she was listening for silence. "I don't know, I don't have any. I just feel that I want to do it. I want to know everything about you."

"Tsk." She snorted. "A common thing a flirting man likes to do..." Sierra stopped, their heartbeats were the only thing she could hear, their breaths were the loudest sound her ears could catch, and she dumbfounded for a while. Reen Penenberg, the first and the last person she had shared her life with, ending tragically... 'This time's identical with those times we had shared, together...' she whispered to herself, quietly.

And the next thing surprised her even more, although she realized it a moment before, when his lips brushing against her cheek gently and carefully, and a second after, they landed above hers, sweeping them barely, until her hands moved behind his neck and pushed his face towards her, his lips to hers. He slowly bit her lower lip and his tongue teased it, making her mouth parted slightly, giving him permission to come in.

She inhaled as much air as she could. It was so long, since she'd done this... too long. His kisses went to her jaw, and on to her neck, as she arched hers when she had pure sensations there; making him put her head above his neck, her mouth in front of the part between his shoulder and his head, her fangs right between the pipe that carried the source of her life... So irritating, so... inviting...

"Sir Klaus... Klaus..." She tried to say.

"Just do what you want." 

"You will regret it." She managed to say, she couldn't resist it anymore, if he wanted to cancel it, he should do it by now.

"I'll not become what your past had been, I'll not be a vampire nor die." Klaus' hoarse voice sentenced, clearly.

He said it, she couldn't hold it anymore. She pushed her jaw forward, burrying her two fangs in his neck, to the veins of nutrition she needed so much... after years gone by. She enjoyed it very much, till the last skin of her toe, not noticing his grunting voice and his arms tightened.

"... Sierra..." His voice soon died, behind the sound of rushed breaths.

***

epilogue

God, You're not so bad after all...

"You know, Shu," Apple tried to say when she had handed the advisor today's reports, while eyes following Klaus, who was closing the door behind him. "Klaus is extremely quiet these days."

"And why do you have concern with it?" Shu emotionlessly reading and studying each font in the report, sitting still in his chair, quills, and papers were scattered all over on his desk. "As far as I know, I don't recall you paying attention to other people's business, Apple."

"Well, I'm not paying attention to other people too much." She stated back. "I mean, Shu, he's having a relationship with a vampire; is it all right for us for giving him freedom like that? Will his deceased father permit him to do so?"

"Well, it's not like he's your child, Apple." Shu chuckled, finger trailing over the lines of the report. "Klaus' mature enough to do what he want to, aren't you too?"

Apple slightly blushed. "Shu, not in this place."

"I didn't say anything." He smiled mishcievously, eyes turning to the door. "But, if you're saying so, he looks rather pale lately. Well, I think, too much activities in night time."

Apple's face color nearly reached the real ripe fruit. "Shu!"

...for giving me a new father and a new lover at the same time...

* * *

end  
(January 3rd, 2002; 0:02 am)


End file.
